Principia Discordia
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Its been 5 years since Harry defeated Voldie. Its been just under that since Hermione disappeared. The new ministry is holdin a ball and what happens when Draco spots Hermione among the attendees? Better sum inside.starts: HPGW RWLL HGOC DMOC ends: HPHG


**Principia Discordia**: It's been 5 years since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. It's been 4 years and 360 days since Hermione Granger disappeared. The new Ministry is throwing a Ball to celebrate the 5 year anniversary. When Draco Malfoy spies Hermione Granger among the attendees what will happen? And even worse when Hermione sees Harry after all this time? Especially since Ginny Weasley is expecting Harry Potter to propose. Starts: HPGW HGOC RWLL DMOC ends: HPHG OCOC

Title credit goes to Archerelf b/c she's amazing and she came up with the title.

**A/N:** Yet another new fic. I have lots of Plot Bunnies. . . . . But my muses haven't been working lately. I'm still working on the Second Chapter of The Gilded Rose and of HP and the University Years- Year 1. I'm supposed to be studying for my Stats and Psych finals tomorrow but this damned PB won't leave me alone. Maybe now I'll be afforded some rest from evil mind control plot bunnies and be allowed to study.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. That you all should know.

* * *

Blonde haired, grey eyed Draco Malfoy stood next to his current girlfriend, Miranda Mélange. She was wearing what he called a peacock dress. The top was skintight blue satin and was strapless. The skirt was made out of peacock feathers and had a long slit up the front.

"You are the most beautiful woman here." He said to her.

Miranda's eyes were roaming the crowd and at that moment she spotted someone who made Draco's last statement false. She wore a pinkish purple silk dress and her brown hair was half up and had crystals in it.

"No, dear," she said, "She is the most beautiful woman here."

Draco looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Merlin's balls!" he half exclaimed half whispered, "It's her."

"It's who?"

"Hermione Granger."

Draco looked around until he spotted a familiar red-head. He walked over to the red-head.

"Ron. We have a Code Brown."

"My kids aren't here." Said Ron Weasley turning to look at Draco.

"Not that Code Brown! We have a _Code Brown_!" hissed Draco.

Ron then understood the implications of that statement.

"She's here? Hermione's here?" asked Ron subtly gesturing to his wife Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione's here?" Luna whispered.

"Who is Hermione?" asked Miranda.

"Long story short: Hermione was Harry's and mine's other best friend in Hogwarts. She helped us get rid of Ol'Voldeshorts. Harry was in love with her. Just after the war ended she disappeared without a trace. She didn't even leave a letter saying why; she just up and left. That killed Harry. He's not over it no matter how much he says that he loves my sister, Ginny. He told me one day that Hermione's the only girl he'd ever marry and since she's gone he won't marry." Explained Ron. , "Draco, we'll go over and talk to Harry and Ginny. Luna and . . . . Miranda you two go find Hermione and find out why she's here and what happened."

The foursome split up. Luna headed out into the mass of people to find Hermione.

"There she is." Said Miranda pointing out Hermione.

Luna walked by Hermione. As she passed she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Luna?" asked the voice.

"Hello Hermione." Said Luna turning to face the older girl.

"How did you-"asked Hermione getting cut off by Miranda.

"Draco saw you. Well actually I saw you first and then Draco recognized you."

"And you are?"

"Miranda Mélange. Draco's girlfriend."

"Okay. . . .Luna where's Harry?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Hermione. Harry never got over you leaving."

"Didn't he understand my letter?"

"What letter? Hermione, you didn't leave a letter. You just left us all. You left Harry."

"Luna I did leave a letter! I remember leaving it! I placed it right on the table at The Burrow, right where Harry sat."

"There wasn't a letter when anyone came down that morning. Ginny was the first one up. She never-"

"That bloody bint! I knew it! I knew she'd do something!"

"What?"

"Ginny woke up while I was packing. She must've known I'd leave a letter for Harry and after I left she must've taken it!"

"Now that you mention it. . . . When I came down that morning Ginny was putting the remnants of a burning piece of parchment in the stove. I never thought anything of it until right now. Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Luna. It wasn't your fault."

"Hermione…. Who are these lovely ladies?" asked a male voice at Hermione's side.

The owner of the voice had medium brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Caliban this is Luna Lovegood one of my friends from school and Miranda Mélange the girlfriend of an old acquaintance. Luna Miranda this is Caliban. Caliban why don't you take Miranda for a dance? I need to chat with Luna for a bit."

"Okay." He said offering his arm to Miranda.

Hermione spotted an empty table not too far away. She walked over to it and sat down.

"Tell me everything that's happened in the last five years I have a feeling I'll need to know." She said once Luna had sat beside her.

Luna told her about everything that had happened since the moment they realized she left. Harry had gone into a severe depression and it took everything they had to keep him from harming himself. Eventually he started going out again and he (surprisingly) got back with Ginny. They had been "dating" steadily for two years and Ginny expected him to propose to her any day now. Luna and Ron had married a year after the war and already had two children; a girl named Ophelia Jane and a boy named Laertes Michael, with a third now on the way. Draco (who had chosen to help the Order after the murder of Severus Snape) was the traditional bachelor with a new girl on his arm every week. Fred and George had yet to marry but WWW was swimming in money. Bill and Fleur had another child and Charlie had married Dragon Keeper named Cornelia back in Romania. The old Gryffindor gang got together once a month. Seamus had married Cho Chang, Dean had ended up with Parvati, Neville was married to Susan Bones and Lavender was teaching Charms at Hogwarts. McGonagall was still Headmistress and Tonks had been the Defense teacher since the end of the war.

"Now what about you?" Luna asked, "What have you been up to?"

Hermione explained that she'd stuck mainly to the Muggle side of things and gotten a degree at Brown University in America. She'd left because she needed a break from magic and she didn't want the fame. She had explained this in her letter to Harry along with the fact that she would return when she felt the time was right and most of the fame from Moldymorts defeat had died down. When she had heard about the ball she knew she had to come. She contacted the chairwoman of the ball, Penelope Clearwater and said that she'd like to attend the event. After giving a false excuse Hermione had been put on the guest list.

"What about Caliban?"

"Caliban wants something more than I can give him. He loves me but I still love Harry. I wish I had told Harry that I love him but I couldn't, not then. We were young and I didn't know if it was infatuation or love. Once two years had passed I knew it was love but I was with Calaban by then. I'm returning soon. I saw an ad in the Prophet for a new Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and I've been thinking about applying. I'll be breaking up with Caliban." She said.

"Alright. I'm going to go see Ronald and tell him about what you've told me. Stay out of Harry and Ginny's sight until we've talked to him and explained what Ginny did. Got that?" asked Luna

"Yes Luna."

Luna left to go look for her husband. Hermione sat where she was for a while before deciding to go and get a drink. After ordering she was sipping her drink standing near a fountain when it happened. The person (well one of the people she was supposed to avoid) came across her path. Harry stood there staring at her trying to recognize her.

"Hello Harry." She said.

"H-Hermione?"

* * *

Cliff hanger! You all hate me now. The next chapter will be up in about a month (I hope). Review! 


End file.
